okasan
by tatsumi lover
Summary: Tsuna adalah mama? terus siapa papanya? tiba-tiba muncul seorang anak yang mengaku sebagai anak Tsuna. padahal Tsuna kan laki-laki masak dipangil mama? dan bagai manakah reaksi para guardian dengan masalah ini. silakan dibaca ya fic terbaru saya.


Hai guys ketemu lagi nih dengan tatsumi lover, kali ini gue kembali dengan membawa fanfic baru. Silakan menikmati.

Sipnosis : Saat Gokudera dan Yamamoto sedang melaksanankan tugas untuk menyerbu ke markas musuh tampah sengaja mereka menemukan seorang anak yang mirip dengan Tsuna. Maka merekapun membawa pulang anak itu ke markas dan segera menunjukannya ke Tsuna. Saat bertemu tiba-tiba saja anak itu memangil Tsuna "mama". Maka dimulailah hari-hari indah para papa guardian dan mama Tsuna mengasuh sang cibi tsu-chan.

Chap 1.

Mama !

Pagi yang cerah dan damai di markas vogola yang besar dan megah itu ada seorang pemuda 24 thn (tetapi kelihatan kayak 16 thn )yang tertidur dengan lelapnya dia atas meja kerjanya yang berantakan , melihat banyaknya kertas yang berserakan dan bertumpuk dimana-mana dapat kita bayangkan kalau dia pasti sangat kelelahan mengerjakan paper worknya sampai tertidur dengan pulasnya seperti itu. Wajah manisnya saat tertidur benar-benar bagaikan malaikait , tapi saat tenang dan damai (bagi author yg sedang membayangkan wajah tsu )itu tiba-tiba saja berakhir saat tiba-tiba….

"JUDAIME! ADA MASALAH GAWAT !" kata gokudera sambil membuka paksa pintu ruang kerja Tsuna dengan lebainya sampai-sampai pintunya retak. (maaf lebai tapi emang gitu kenyataanya)

"HIIII!? Kenapa? Ada apa?"keluarlah terikan khas Tsuna kalo panic.

"Tsuna ada masalah gawat nih!" yamamoto menjawab pertanyaan Tsuna.

"eh masalah gawat apa?"Tanya Tsuna binggung dan masih setengah sadar.

"POKOkNYA GAWAT BANGET, AYO CEPAT JUDAIME KITA PERGI KE RUANGAN KESEHATAN!"sambil menggendong Tsuna ala putri dan berlari secepat kilat , disusul oleh Yamamamoto di belakang.

Sakin cepatnya Tsuna yang belum sempat berteriak panic (gini loh "HIIIII") tak terasa sudah sampai di dalam ruangan kesehatan, sampai-sampai diapun lupa untuk berteriak . Saat dia melihat ada seseorang anak yang tertidur di atas ranjang maka dia mendekat dengan maksud melihat wajah anak itu. Dan dia kaget karena wajah anak yang sedang tertidur itu mirip sekali dengannya. Karena penasaran maka diapun bermaksud menyentuh anak itu tapi tiba-tiba saja saat tangannya menyentuh pipi anak itu, anak itu membuka matanya. (kayak adegan film setan aja)

Anak itu mengedikpan matanya berkali-kali, lalu dia melihat sekeliling dan saat dia melihat Tsuna matanya berseri-seri, dia tersenyum dan bangkit berdiri , lalu segera memeluk Tsuna, bahkan dia memangil Tsuna dengan " MAMA!" .

"HIII MAMA?"teriak Tsuna panic (panic itu bafian dr hidup mu ya tsu ) tapi tapi tetap membalas pelukan anak itu.

"APA MAMA?, JUJUJU…DAIME ANDA ..TERNYATA PUNYA ANAK?" Tanya (teriak) gokudera dengan pandangan tidak percaya. (terdengar suara geledek seperti di sinetron-sinetron)

"Tsuna aku tak sangka kamu sudah secepat itu punya anak, aku saja belum, kenapa kau tak bilang ke onisan?" kata Ryohei sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di pundak Tsuna. (ps: Ryohei sudah menikah dengan Hana kira-kira 2 thn lebih )

" selamat ya Tsuna, tapi kok kamu gak bilang- bilang sih?" Tanya Yamamoto dengan senyuman yang "aneh". (gak usah berusaha nahan diri deh take gue tau kok perasaan u)

"GW GAK PERCAYA, INI PASTI SALAH KAN JUDAIME? ANDA GAK MUNGKIN PUNYA ANAK KAN? PACAR SAJA ANDA BELUM PUNYA." Teriak gokudera sambil menguncang-guncangkan Tsuna. (hayato ngeledek tsu nih)

'wah…sabar dulu gokudera, anak ini memang bukan anakku kok, lagian dia pangil aku mama, aku ini kan cowok jadi gak mungkin dong." Jawab tsuna panic.

"eh iya juga ya, kita hampir lupa kalau dia itu cowok." Pikir mereka bertiga bersamaan.

Mendengar penyangkalan dari Tsuna anak itupun menangis sambil berkata "huwa…Mama gak sayang sama tsu-chan…huwa…." Melihat anak itu menangis dengan sedihnya hati Tsuna menjadi tak tega.

"eh maaf bukan maksud ku begitu aduh ini itu…hm wah… gimana nih….?"gumal Tsuna panic.

"Ah apa boleh buat" pikir Tsuna. "maafkan mama ya Tsu-chan, tadi mama salah ngomong kok, mama sayang banget kok sama Tsu-chan." Sambil memeluk Tsu kecil.(bisa di bayangkan muncuk backround pink dengan bunga-bunga bermekaran)

Mendengar perkataan sang mama Tsu-chan berhenti menangis lalu membalas memeluk Tsuna."Tsu-chan juga sayang sama mama." Sambil tersenyum manis.(semanis buah ceri?)

Melihat senyum Tsu-chan Gokudera, Yamamoto, dan Ryohei semua wajahnya menjadi merah "manisnya mirip sekali dengan Tsuna"pikir mereka serempak.

Tak lama setelah itu anak itupun tertidur pulas dipelukan Tsuna. Setelah menaruh anak itu kembali ke ranjang dan meneyelimutinya, Tsuna berbalik menghadap ke 3 guardiannya dengan pandangan serius.

"ayo kita semua bicara di ruang kerjaku." Sambil keluar ruangan menuju ruang kerjanya.

" jadi Gokudera, Yamamoto kalian bisa jelaskan siapa anak itu." Tanya tsuna dengan wajah dan nada yang sangat serius.

Tbc

Chap 2 akan lebih seru lagi Karena tsu-chan akan ketemu dengan para papa lainnya.

Tolong review nya ya.


End file.
